


Doctor Who Smut Requests

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Smut Requests [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caught having Sex, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Requests made on Wattpad.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Smut Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. The Secret's Out - Tenth Doctor

“You want to what?” I asked the Doctor incredulously. He looked over his shoulder to see that Donna was still too obsessed in arguing with someone over a necklace she thought was fake.

“When she’s busy, you and I could you know,” The Doctor explained loosely. He scratched the back of his neck as I continued to look at him incredulously.

“What happened to the ‘I just want _a_ mate’?” I asked recalling the confrontation that he and Donna had when we joined the Doctor on his adventures.

“Well, it can be taken more than one way. Some species have _mates_ for life,” the Doctor continued.

“So, now I’m an animal?” I inquired.

“No. No, I was just comparing…” “Oh. It’s that I’m comparable to an animal?” I cut in with a smile. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth soon after.

“You’re taking the mickey out of me, aren’t you?” He asked and I nodded with a smirk.

“Why the hell do you think Donna and I get along so well?” I asked shaking my head before turning to walk over to Donna.

“But come on, (Y/N). What do you say? First time as a couple?” I sighed and turned back to face him.

“You want to incur Donna’s wrath. That’s what I say,” I pointed out and he just shrugged.

“Fine. But you may want to have look on the world wide web to see what humans do. And then you can surprise me with the alien version,” I joked.

“Alien version of what?” Donna asked from next to me, scaring me half to death.

“Bartering, Donna,” I covered pointing to the necklace she had managed to buy.

“I think I bought it for more than it was worth,” Donna noted as she looked at the necklace.

“So what next?” the Doctor asked looking at Donna, after all, she was the one who demanded we go space shopping.

“I’m actually feeling tired. I’m gonna head to bed,” Donna answered before looking at me expectantly.

“I’m good. I wasn’t the one running around a market place the size of a planet,” I told her making her huff slightly at me before she turned and headed to the TARDIS.

“30 minutes?” the Doctor asked as we followed after Donna.

“To what?” I asked looking at him in complete confusion. The Doctor didn’t answer the question but just gave me a broad, hopeful smile on his face. I nodded in agreement as he held the door open for me.

“She won’t know. I promise,” the Doctor noted as I walked past him and onto the TARDIS.

“If she finds out, I’m blaming everything on you,” I joked before sauntering off towards my room on the TARDIS. It didn’t take long for the 30 minutes to pass but with an impatient spaceman, more than 30 seconds is too long.

I decided to surprise him and walked back into the control room to find him walking around the console and muttering to himself about agreeing to wait and how annoying it could get.

“You could always just jump into the future and not worry about how long you’ve agreed to wait because you don’t have to wait,” I explained making him spin around with a smile on his face. It’s not often that he wears his glasses but something about them just made him all the more appealing.

“But that’s not human,” the Doctor retorted.

“Okay, I made one comment about you not being human. Are you going to keep bringing it up?” I asked as the TARDIS made that all too familiar sound when it dematerialized.

“So?” I asked when an awkward silence filled the space around us. I watched the Doctor’s face light up like a kid on Christmas day. He held his hand out for me to grab and I knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Don’t say it. Don’t you dare say it,” I repeated like a mantra only seeing his smirk widen as I did.

“Allons-y,” I found myself laughing at his childishness while he led me out of the TARDIS doors. The moon and stars were shining bright in the night sky above us but where we were stood took my breath away for a few moments. The Eiffel Tower stretched out below us as we looked out at the nightlife of the Parisians.

“You and your French,” I joked not knowing what to say. I can do sass, wit or insults but I had no idea what to say to this.

“Come on. Or we’ll miss our dinner reservation,” the Doctor noted as I continued to watch the world go by below, gobsmacked.

“Are you sure we can’t keep looking at the view?” I asked chasing after the Doctor as he walked off.

“You’ll be able to see the view from the restaurant, (Y/N),” the Doctor mused as he stopped and offered me his arm. I accepted with a smile, linking my arm into his and enjoying the brief walk to the restaurant on the… outside of the Eiffel Tower?

“Doctor, what year is this?” I inquired as a man with three eyes walked past us.

“5210. Paris is still known for its food and is now renowned galactically as the country of love. England is part of the 4th World War against the United States and yet you’d never know. All the wars, up there,” The Doctor explained pointing up into the sky.

“But I thought the human race was going out into the stars? Surely we aren’t still fighting… are we?” I asked.

“You’re humans. You hold grudges for a long time. You’re all trying to make America repent for electing the 45th, 51st, 68th and I’m pretty sure Caroline was the 72nd President,” the Doctor added as a waitress silently led us to a table.

“You’re telling me that England is still shitty about Donald Trump?” I asked in disbelief.

“Something like that,” the Doctor shrugged and I chuckled.

***

“So, what now Doctor?” I asked slightly tipsy after all the wine. I watched his brown eyes begin glinting with a child-like mischief that always shone through when he was hopeful and excited.

“Well that depends on how many fingers I’m holding up?” I looked at the digits he was holding and couldn’t help myself. He was holding them so close to my face that he should have known I was going to do that.

“Scratch that. Let’s head inside the TARDIS,” the Doctor’s eyes were still glued to me as he watched me suck on the two fingers he had been holding right in front of my face. Despite having managed to say the words, he made no move to stop me or take me into the TARDIS. His eyes just stayed glued to me and I took advantage of it as I swirled my tongue around the two digits and sucking softly on them until his mind finally caught up. He pulled his hand from my grasp with a lewd pop when his fingers left my mouth.

I slipped on the first step against the TARDIS floor but soon found my footing as the Doctor dragged me through the console room and further into the TARDIS. We snuck around the internal corridors until we reached the room he had loaned me for the duration of my stay with the Doctor. He swung the door open and pulled me in before we both fell onto the bed a mess of limbs and heated kisses.

His lips lingered over the skin of my neck as we tried to strip, each of us grasping and pulling on the clothes of the other in an attempt to remove the barriers. The sound of tearing clothes began to fill the room as we both gave up and just pulled the clothes off of each other. The warmth of his skin pressed against my body as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his head dropping back to the expanse of my neck and sucking on the flesh as he rubbed the tip of his member along my folds.

“Ah,” the Doctor covered my mouth as I gasped loudly, the feeling of him entering my body overwhelming my senses. I moaned into his palm as he continued to carefully push into my body, each movement stretching my body more than I had ever experienced creating a filling feeling in the pit of my stomach. His eyes watched my face carefully but the dark lust that filled his normally brown eyes made my breathing more shallow, my body clenching around him in wanton.

He moved his hand away from my mouth and grasped my hips while he slowly pulled out of my core, rolling his hips back into me before completely pulling out. His movements were slow but deliberate, hitting every sweet spot inside of me and grinding softly on my clit each time he was completely buried inside of me.

I rested my hands against his chest, able to feel both his hearts thumping just beneath his skin as his pace picked up. The quiet sounds of pleasure quickly dissipated into moans of lust and filled the air around us in a thick haze.

“What the hell is all this about then?!” I pushed the Doctor off of me and pulled the closest item of clothing over myself, still feeling exposed to my friend’s eyes as she glared at the two of us.

“Donna…” “No. You keep your mouth shut, Space Man. I should have known this would happen,” Donna began to rant but I tuned out to her rant as my eyes focused on the still very naked Doctor, both him and Donna seeming to not heed any mind to it.

If getting caught by Donna means this is the view I get, I can live.


	2. Fetish Confession - Tenth Doctor/Fem!Reader

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” I nodded nervously as I wrung my hands together, my wedding dress was still feeling tight around my chest but looking at the Doctor in his tuxedo was a distraction from the slight discomfort of the dress. But not enough to distract me from the confession I had to tell the Doctor, my new husband.

“What is it?” he inquired further, ceasing his insistent button pushing on the TARDIS console. I calmed my nerves and shook my head again with more confidence.

“Nothing,” He eyed me for a few moments before returning to the console, his eyes occasionally darting over to me. I kept my smile on, laughing at him when appropriate but my mind was still a mess. _What if I tell him and he makes fun of me for it? What if he hates me because of it?_

“So… it’s our wedding night, and no one is going to bother us while we’re in here,” I smirked at the Doctor’s suggestion as he walked slowly over to me. I was trying not to laugh at the red converse shoes that he always insisted on wearing even with a black suit on his wedding day.

“So?” I ask teasingly. I can see the Doctor’s mind working hard but not in the way we had been heading towards.

“What’s racing through your mind?” I asked when the Doctor kept studying me.

“Tell me something either no one or only a few people know about you?” I felt my heart stop at his question.

“There’s nothing that I can think of,” I muttered in an attempt to hide the truth.

“(Y/N). I can see that there is something bothering you and you have been trying to tell me for months but at the last minute you lose your courage. Please,” I sigh and nod my head. He deserves to know and I want him to know but… I’m still scared he’ll reject me for it.

“I have a kink…” I state simply but the look on his face is begging for me to continue.

“I… Please don’t laugh. I had an ex tease me for it,” I began and he nods his head as I took a deep breath.

“I have a tummy kink. I like to be given or receive tummy rubs and… to listen to other people’s stomachs or have someone listen to mine,” I admitted instantly hiding my face from him. I felt my heart drop slightly when he didn't say anything. I glanced up and even his eyes seemed to have stopped sparkling with wonder. I went to open my mouth to say something when the atmosphere changed.

His lips pulled into a small smile as he walked towards me. Fear began to inch slowly into my veins, thinking that he was going to tease me or that he would mock me for it. I sank my head, waiting for the following words that never came. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my temple.

"There is nothing wrong with it, (Y/N). And it hasn't changed my view of you," I couldn't help the tears of relief that slipped from my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered, feeling my heart swell as he continued to kiss different parts of my face and leaving me a giggling mess.

It didn't take long before we were lying in bed together, the only sounds in the comfortable silence was the quiet hum of the TARDIS. The Doctor's arms were wrapped around my waist loosely and I was curled into him, enjoying the comfort of his embrace. I could feel my eyes slowly closing when I heard his stomach rumble loudly.

"Do you want to listen?" the Doctor asked and I nodded hesitantly still slightly worried that he wouldn't entirely accept my fetish. I continue to hesitate, no matter how much my body is pulsing in a want to indulge in the fantasy that numbs my mind, fear still controls a lot of my actions and the Doctor can see this. I see a change in his demeanour as he runs his hands slowly along my arms towards my shoulders before pushing me onto my back and straddling my thighs.

His hands begin to grasp and massage my shoulders and breasts slowly on a downward path. I captured his lips when he lowered his head towards my neck, a groan of pleasure escaping my mouth when both his hands reach my belly, squeezing and rubbing, pinching lightly at the soft skin and causing me to jerk my hips upwards in surprise, arousal swirling through my veins.

The Doctor pauses for a moment to tug his clothes off, and then my own before his hands continue his previous ministrations. My breathing is shallow as the Doctor's member barely rubs against my clit but enough to cause a desperate, wanton need in my body. He lowers his head to lap and bite at my nipples, and scrape his teeth lightly along my stomach, sucking at the soft skin just underneath my belly button. He alternates between light kisses pressed gently into my soft flesh to the light sting of teeth as he grazes them over my stomach, a breathless moan escaping my lips when the Doctor licks a wet swathe across the breadth of my stomach, from one hip to the other.

"I want to fuck you," he breathes out, looking up at me with pupils blown almost entirely black with hunger and arousal. My breath catches in my throat, words lost on my tongue. I don’t register myself nod as my mind begins to remind me of the feeling of having him inside of me as a means of stopping me from backing out of this now. He moves my legs, wrapping them around his waist as his eyes rove over my body.

My breathing begins to come in hard pants as the Doctor forces a long, slender finger into my core, brushing the edge of my sweet spot with each slow thrust of his finger. The Doctor traces his tongue over my nipples with his second hand still pinching and massaging my stomach before sliding another finger inside, crooking it upwards until I gasp when he directly hits my sweet spot with the pads of the two fingers buried inside of my core.

I clench my fists around the white sheets below, my head thrown back and stomach on show as I arch my back. The Doctor adds another finger to my core, brushing gingerly past my sweet spot with every movement and sucking a red mark on one of my breasts before repeating the action on the other.

"Doctor," I manage to whisper, trying to regain some control over my breathing, "I want you inside me." A dark smile pulled at the Doctor’s lips as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, moving himself to the brush the tip of his member against my entrance. He moves up to kiss me firmly, his tongue tracing my lower lip as he pushes slowly into me. I moan into his mouth and bit down lightly on his lower lip as the Doctor is seated flush inside me, our hips pressed against one another.

He starts a slow, deliberate pace into me, fucking me deeply and slowly. It feels so intense, the feeling of being stretched by the Doctor as his hands still press against my stomach. The Doctor moans and slides impossibly deeper into me, thrusting his hips sharply. I don’t try to hide my moans of pleasure, shifting his hips slightly and letting a loud moan pass my lips, almost a cry, with a series of incoherent mutterings when the angle where the Doctor's cock is grinding into me, hits that sweet spot with such precision my sight fills with stars each time.

At this angle my stomach and thighs are being pressed together as the Doctor presses them back to fuck me harder. Both of us moaning openly as the Doctor rubs his fingers roughly against my clit, hard and fast. I try to form words but a strangled cry escapes my lips as my climax washes over me in waves, my core tightening around the Doctor, sending him shooting over the edge, shuddering and gasping as he spills himself inside my core.

We lay together in a hot, tangled mess and out of breath, not bothering to separate from one another. We’re spent and blissfully relaxed in each other's arms. The Doctor's head rests on my stomach as it rises and falls with each breath. I couldn’t imagine a better wedding night.


	3. Can I Join You? - Tenth Doctor/Fem!Reader

The first time I heard it, it woke me up. I looked around my room in the TARDIS but couldn’t see anything to explain the noise that woke me up, I didn’t even know _what_ noise woke me up but I knew I wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. I reached for my phone, wanting to know the time but my background image caught my eye. I laid in bed, staring at the image of the Doctor on my phone. He was focused on something at the TARDIS console so I took a photo. His hair was slightly dishevelled as he had been constantly running his fingers through it.

My thoughts were cut off as I heard a muffled noise from outside my room, the sound seeming to come from down the hall. I contemplated staying in my room and hoping that it was nothing bad but that’s the old version of myself. The new me, the one that had been travelling with the Doctor, would definitely go and investigate.

The floor in my room was freezing and I regretted declining the Doctor’s offer for a room with a carpet but I shook the thought out of my head and walked as quietly as I could, staying on the balls of my feet as I continued to take careful steps. I remembered that the door to my room is a little squeaky from the last time I tried to be quiet, wanting to steal some of the snacks that he seemed to horde pointlessly. I took a deep breath once I reached the door, not daring to lower myself onto flat feet as I grabbed the door handle and pushed it down slowly, careful to not make it click before opening the door as quick as I could.

Not a sound from the door.

My first step out of my room made me confused, I didn’t know which way to go. As the thought of guessing crossed my mind, I heard the sound again and turned to my left, tiptoeing down the hall and away from the console room. As I got closer to where I imagined the sound came from there seemed to be less and less noise from the TARDIS until it seemed to be dead silent. I stopped and waited but still heard nothing so I opted to walk a little further and maybe find something.

I was about to give up on finding the noise when I heard it again. It was unmistakeably the Doctor making the sound but it sounded like he was in pain. I didn’t think as I found the door and opened it, my eyes going wide and time seeming to slow down as I tried to process the sight in front of me. the Doctor was laying naked on a large king-sized bed, his eyes closed and mouth open as his chest rose and fell quickly but his hand. I watched as he stroked himself, small moans would leave his lips and he would pick up the pace a little bit in response.

“(Y/N),” the Doctor moaned my name and I felt a blush form across my cheeks, the door slamming loudly behind me as my hand slipped off the handle to the door in shock. The Doctor jumped; eyes wide when he saw me standing in his bedroom.

“I, um… um I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t, uh didn’t realise I’m sorry,” I mumbled, looking away as he tried to cover himself, a deep red blush covering his neck and cheeks. We fell into an awkward silence and I didn’t know what to do but a little voice in my head spoke up, telling me to take a chance. He had been masturbating and had moaned my name so maybe he’d agree.

“Would it…” I began a lump forming in my throat. I coughed slightly to try and get rid of the feeling before blurting out my question. “Would it be okay if I joined you?” I didn’t look away from the section of floor I had been staring at since looking away and waited, the longer there was no response, the worse I felt; the more I wanted to turn away and hope that a weeping angel was waiting patiently for me so it could send me back in time.

“I would like that,” I rose my head to look at the Doctor, his reply not being what I had expected but definitely what I had wanted to hear. I walked over to the bed, not actually sure what I should do but knowing what I wanted to do. Once I was standing in front of the Doctor, I took a deep breath and removed the singlet I wear to bed and followed that by removing the pair of shorts and panties so I was standing naked in front of him.

I looked at his face and saw that he was relaxing, eyes travelling over my body while I stood there like an art piece for him to admire, desperately trying not to cover my body with my arms. I swallowed another lump before kneeling down in front of him and tugging at the covers on the bed that he was using to hide himself.

He didn’t try to stop me and actually seemed at ease but my heart was hammering in my chest in both fear and excitement. As the covers slipped off his lap, I leaned up onto my knees and he moved his legs off the side of the bed. I felt my tongue slide over my lips to wet them as I took in the sight of his erect cock, poking my tongue out intentionally and licked experimentally. There was a slightly salty taste but otherwise it was surprisingly neutral. I took another deep breath and leaned closer, taking the tip into my mouth and sucking lightly.

I lowered my head and took more of him into my mouth, hearing him moan quietly as I continued, slowly, not confident in my actions. I went to lift my head, releasing him from my mouth when his hand tangled in my hair, pushing my head down again. I complied and lowered my head, relaxing my neck and letting him guide me. My confidence began to rise as he began to moan my name softly or even cuss under his breath. I laid one of my hands on his thigh and quickened the pace he had set, using my tongue as much as I could and lightly grazing my teeth over his shaft while my other hand cupped his balls only for The Doctor to rapidly pull my head away from him.

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked, scared that I had fucked up but quickly wanted to retract my statement. His chest was heaving and his eyes seemed to be glazed over.

“I was close. I don’t want to cum until I’ve been inside of you,” I felt the walls of my vagina clench at his words, a warmth spreading through my body as my mind ran through possibilities and trying to imagine what was about to happen. I rose to my feet as the Doctor guided me from the side of the bed an area of open wall, his hands pushing gently on my upper back to bend me over against the wall. I rested my hands against the wall and bent over, pushing my arse out for him and spreading my legs a bit to make it easier for him.

I could feel him pushing his cock against my entrance and subconsciously clenched when he began to enter my body; a moan slipping from my lips. Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, his hands grabbed my hips tightly and I could feel the bruises that were going to form after this. I pushed my hips back slightly when the Doctor didn’t move and got a slap to my arse in response but it did what I needed it to. He pulled out of my body before slamming back into me, his thrusts picking up speed rapidly.

I could feel my orgasm approaching, the Doctor’s thrusts hitting that sweet spot each time as his pace steadied. I reached a hand down towards my clit but got slapped away, the Doctor sensing what I was wanting began to rub my clit, his pace and pressure near on perfect as he brought me right up to the edge of my climax, removing his hand and leaving me right on the brink of my orgasm. He increased his pace and hit that sweet spot inside of me just enough that I feel over the edge, my climax washing over me in waves of pleasure leaving me with wobbly legs. I felt the Doctor pull out of my body and cum on my lower back with a groan of my name.

“Are you okay?” I nodded in response to the Doctor’s question, hearing him laugh breathlessly when he stepped back a bit and I collapsed to the floor, my legs giving way beneath me. I glared at him and he stopped laughing but the smirk never went away. He lowered himself down to me and picked me up placing me on the bed before pulling the sheets up over my body, the cold air of the room beginning to sink in and making me shiver. He then climbed in with me and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me onto his chest.

“Won’t this inconvenience you, I thought you didn’t sleep,” I pointed out to the Doctor after we had settled down, my head laying on his chest.

“I do sleep. Every living being needs some form of cerebral rest that sleep offers, I just don’t need as much as humans do,” I hummed softly in agreement as I felt my eyes begin to close when I heard him whisper. “Besides, it’ll be easier for us to continue later if we’re like this,"


End file.
